Molotov
A Molotov cocktail is a thrown explosive featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is the incendiary grenade. Overview Molotov cocktails are typically composed of a glass alcohol bottle, alcohol or gasoline inside the bottle itself, and a lit rag for the ignition source of flammable liquid. When thrown, the bottle would shatter, spreading the flammable liquid around, and the lit rag would create flames upon contact with the liquid. This not only does constant damage to those in contact, but also slows and even continues to hurt affected players for a few seconds aftewards. Advantages *Excellent for preventing enemies in advancing to an important area (such as a bombsite or the hostages) *Great to use to ensure that opposing team members cannot eliminate you with close-ranged weaponry (like shotguns and the knife). *Can quickly spread and trap enemy players. *Long-lasting effects *Helpful in allowing users to escape (if the weapon is thrown properly) Disadvantages *Very unpredictable (especially with the hands of newcomers) *If thrown incorrectly, it can harm you, your team members, and even the hostages! *Easily seen and will becomes the center of attention for many players *Players can still shoot through the flames *This weapon has to be thrown at the ground (or at least, bounce off the walls and then hit the ground) to be useful *Timing is very important to consider otherwise, the effects and advantages of the Molotov Cocktail is wasted Damage The Molotov cocktail will burst into flames on contact with the ground and ignite any players nearby and the environment. Trivia *The Molotov Cocktail, and the Incindiary Grenade are very simular to the CS grenade (a gas grenade never actualy featured) exept for the fact that there are no preventative measures. Trivia *The Molotov cocktail or Firebomb is an improvised incendiary grenade that was cut from Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. * Molotov is usable for both teams. * This weapon is present in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, both developed by Valve and Turtle Rock Studios. * Although it is an improvised incendiary grenade, the price of $850 for the Molotov seems to suggest a more expensive production method, although this may just be to balance the price with that of the CT Incendiary grenade. * When directly standing on the fire of the Incendiary Grenade/Molotov cocktail, your screen becomes slighty darkened by the smoke. * Before the introduction of the Incendiary grenade, the Molotov Cocktail was also purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in Global Offensive. * Originally, the viewmodel of the Molotov Cocktail featured the ligher being lit at all times. In a update, this has been removed. Gallery V_molotovcocktail_cz.png|Cut view model File:Molotov_viewmodel_csgo.png|View model, Global Offensive PRE-ALPHA version Molotov (ALPHA-BETA).PNG|Ditto, ALPHA-BETA version fire 1.png|Molotov cocktail/ Incendiary grenade's fire File:Molotov_hud_off.png|HUD icon when not selected File:Molotov_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected molotov_killhud.PNG|Kill icon See also *CS grenade External links *Molotov cocktail at Wikipedia. *Molotov cocktail at Combine OverWiki. *Molotov cocktail at Left 4 Dead Wiki. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment